Father's Time
by Fanlady
Summary: Yaya mendadak harus pergi ke luar kota. Boboiboy pun menawarkan diri untuk menjaga tiga putra kembar mereka. Namun ternyata mengurus anak tak semudah yang dibayangkan Boboiboy. /Summary gaje. Silakan baca aja kalau berminat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua nama tokoh di sini milik Monsta, aku cuma minjem bentar aja.**

 **Warning : Mengandung sedikit OOC ness (?), absurd, gaje, humor gagal, dll**

Yaya memeriksa isi tasnya sekali lagi dengan seksama, memastikan bahwa ia tidak melupakan apa pun. Setelah yakin tak ada barang yang terlupa, Yaya pun melangkah turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Pemandangan pertama yang disaksikannya adalah sang suami yang tengah duduk di meja makan sambil menyuapi putra terkecil mereka. Sementara dua putranya yang lain sedang asyik bermain adu pedang dengan menggunakan sendok makan mereka.

"Halilintar, Taufan, kan Mama sudah bilang, kalau lagi makan tidak boleh main-main," ujar Yaya lembut sambil mengelap butiran nasi dari wajah kedua putra kembarnya itu.

"Ah, maaf Yaya, aku sudah melarang mereka bermain, tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku," kata Boboiboy yang masih sibuk menyuapi Gempa, si kembaran ketiga.

"Mereka berdua memang bandel sekali," keluh Yaya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat melihat kedua putranya itu kembali bermain dnegan sendok mereka. "Mungkin lebih baik aku membatalkan perjalanan ini," gumam ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga mereka bertiga," kata Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan istrinya,

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yaya ragu. Bukannya ia tidak percaya dengan kemampuan suaminya, hanya saja Yaya tau betapa nakalnya ketiga putra kembarnya itu, terutama Halilintar dan Taufan. Gempa memang terlihat lebih penurut daripada kedua kakaknya, tapi bocah itu juga sering membuat ibunya kewalahan dalam mengurusnya.

"Tenang saja. Lagipula aku tidak akan menjaga mereka sendirian, aku kan bisa berpecah jadi tiga," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Benar juga," gumam Yaya. Ia memandangi ketiga putranya yang akan ia tinggalkan bersama suaminya selama dua hari.

Yaya kini berkerja sebagai seorang guru SMP. Kemarin, kepala sekolah di SMP tempatnya berkerja meminta Yaya untuk menjadi pembimbing murid-murid yang kan mengikuti Olimpiade di luar kota. Sebenarnya guru lain yang mendapatkan tugas itu, tapi karena guru itu mendadak tidak bisa pergi, maka Yaya lah yang diminta untuk menggantikannya.

Semalam Yaya merasa sangat kebingungan, karena ia tidak mungkin pergi ke luar kota dan meninggalkan ketiga putranya. Dan ibunya yang biasa ia titipkan anak-anaknya saat ia pergi bekerja, sedang pergi berlibur bersama teman-temannya. Tapi akhirnya Boboiboy, yang membuka sebuah restoran di pusat kota, memutuskan untuk tidak pergi bekerja dan menawarkan diri untuk mengurus rumah dan tiga putra kembar mereka. Boboiboy memiliki banyak karyawan di restorannya, jadi tidak masalah jika ia meliburkan diri sehari atau dua hari.

"Sudah selesai mengecek barang? Tidak ada yang tertinggal, kan?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melirik tas Yaya yang diletakkan di lantai dapur.

"Ya, aku sudah mengecek semuanya," kata Yaya, juga melirik ke arah tasnya. "Kau yakin bisa mengurus mereka, kan?" tanyanya lagi, masih sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Ini pasti akan jadi menyenangkan," ujar Boboiboy sambil menatap ketiga jagoan kecilnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Yaya akhirnya. Ia mengecek jam di tangannya. "Aku harus segera berangkat."

"Ayo kuantar sampai ke depan," kata Boboiboy. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menggendong Gempa. "Halilintar, Taufan, ayo kita antar Mama ke depan.

Kedua balita itu menyudahi adu pedang mereka dan segera melompat dari kursi dengan riang. Yaya menggandeng mereka berdua, sedangkan Boboiboy menggendong Gempa dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk membawa tas Yaya.

Setelah memasukkan barang bawaannya ke dalam mobil, Yaya pun berpamitan pada suami dan ketiga putra kecilnya.

"Nah, Mama pergi dulu. Halilintar, Taufan, ingat, kalian nggak boleh berantem lagi, ya? Gempa, jangan keluyuran keluar rumah tanpa izin dari Papa ya," kata Yaya sambil berjongkok di depan tiga putra kembarnya.

"Oke, Mama!" jawab ketiganya serempak.

"Mama pulangnya jangan lama, ya," ucap Gempa dengan wajah sedih.

"Mama nggak lama, kok. Besok juga Mama udah pulang," kata Yaya sambil mengelus kepala Gempa.

"Mama bawa pulang mainan, ya," kata Taufan.

"Hali juga mau mainan!" seru Halilintar.

"Iya, iya. Nanti Mama beliin mainan untuk anak-anak Mama. Tapi janji jangan nakal, ya?" kata Yaya.

"Oke!" sahut ketiganya riang.

Yaya pun memeluk dan mencium ketiga putranya sebelum berpamitan kepada Boboiboy.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Yaya sambil menyalami tangan Boboiboy.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Boboiboy. Ia mengecup sekilas kening Yaya sebelum mengantarnya ke mobil.

"Dadaaah Mama!" seru Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa sambil melambai riang ke arah Yaya. Ibu mereka balas melambai sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama mobilnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita mau ngapain?" tanya Boboiboy pada ketiga anaknya.

"Nonton TV!" seru Taufan bersemangat.

"Main mobil-mobilan!" seru Halilintar.

"Menggambar!" seru Gempa tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan semuanya," kata Boboiboy. Ia kemudian mengajak ketiganya masuk ke dalam dan membawa mereka ke ruang keluarga. Ayah dari tiga anak kembar itu kemudian menyalakan TV dan memilih channel yang menayangkan kartun anak-anak. Setelah itu ia mengambil buku gambar dan krayon untuk Gempa dan juga mobil-mobilan Halilintar.

Ketiga anak kembar itu kini tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-maisng. Halilintar dengan mobil-mobilannya, Taufan yang tengah duduk manis sambil menonton televisi, dan juga Gempa yang sibuk mencoret-coret buku gambarnya dengan krayon. Boboiboy menatap mereka dengan puas. Ternyata tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan, tinggal memeberikan apa yang mereka mau, dan ketiganya akan jadi anak yang manis dan penurut.

"Hmm, mungkin lebih baik sekarang aku membereskan rumah," gumam Boboiboy. Ia kemudian menatap ketiga putranya. "Tapi berbahaya juga kalau meninggalkan mereka tanpa pengawasan," gumamnya lagi.

Sebuah ide akhirnya terbersit di benaknya. Boboiboy segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil jam kuasa yang disimpannya di laci lemari.

"Boboiboy kuasa tiga!" serunya setelah memakai jam berwarna jingga itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini di kamar Boboiboy berdirilah tiga pecahan elemennya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita bagi tugas," kata Halilintar. "Gempa, tugasmu mengambil cucian di mesin cuci dan menjemurnya di belakang. Taufan, kau harus membersihkan dapur dan juga mencuci piring. Aku yang akan menyapu di ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga sambil menjaga anak-anak," jelasnya.

"Kau yakin bisa menjaga mereka sendirian?" tanya Taufan sangsi.

"Tentu saja. Mereka kan cuma anak-anak, apa susahnya, sih?" ujar Halilintar sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke bawah," kata Gempa.

"Aku juga," lanjut Taufan.

Ketiga elemental Boboiboy pun keluar dair kamar dan berpisah di bawah tangga. Gempa menuju ke arah mesin cuci, Taufan ke dapur, dan Halilintar ke ruang keluarga.

Saat ia tiba di sana, yang pertama kali dilihat Halilintar adalah Taufan dan Halilintar kecil yang tengah menonton TV berdua. Mobil-mobilan yang tadi dimainkan Halilintar tergeletak begitu saja di karpet. Kemudian barulah Halilintar menyadari bahwa si kembar ketiga tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Halilintar, Taufan, di mana Gempa?" tanya pemilik elemen petir itu dengan sedikit panik.

"Keluar," jawab keduanya polos.

"Ke mana?" tanya Halilintar lagi, semakin panik.

"Nggak tau," jawab Taufan.

"Mungkin Gempa main sama Choco," jawab Halilintar kecil.

"Siapa Choco?" tanya Halilintar bingung.

"Kucing," jawab Halilintar kecil, masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Elemental Boboiboy yang berpakaian serba merah dan hitam itu pun buru-buru berlari ke luar untuk mencari Gempa dan meninggalkan kedua putranya yang lain di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

Taufan menatap tumpukan piring kotor di dapur sambil menghela nafas pelan. _Kenapa piring kotornya ada sebanyak ini, sih?_ batinnya. Yah, wajar saja, Yaya sejak semalam sibuk mempersiapkan perjalanan ke luar kotanya, sehingga ia lupa untuk mengurusi piring-piring kotor ini. Setelah melepaskan jam kuasanya dan meletakkannya di meja makan, Taufan pun akhirnya menghampiri tumpukan piring itu dan mulai mencucinya satu persatu.

Tarikan kecil di celananya membuat Taufan sedikit terlonjak. Ia menunduk dan melihat Gempa kecil tengah memandangnya sambil kedua tangannya memeluk seekor kucing dengan bulu putih kecokelatan.

"Ada apa, Gempa?" tanya Taufan sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan kain lap.

"Papa, Choco mau makan," kata Gempa sambil menunjukkan kucingnya pada Taufan.

"Kamu dapat darimana kucing ini?" tanya Taufan heran sambil memandangi kucing di tangan Gempa. Seingatnya Boboiboy dan Yaya tidak pernah memelihara kucing.

"Gempa nemu di jalan. Tapi, Mama bilang nggak boleh pelihara," jawab Gempa.

Taufan berjongkok agar bisa sejajar dengan Gempa. "Kalau Mama udah bilang nggak boleh, berarti Gempa nggak boleh bawa Choco ke dalam rumah lagi. Mengerti?" ujarnya lembut.

"Tapi Choconya kasian. Dia nggak punya rumah, dan Choco juga lapar," kata Gempa dengan wajah sedih.

"Kalau gitu sekarang kita kasih Choco makan. Tapi setelah itu, Choconya harus dilepasin lagi. Oke?" ucap Taufan.

"Papa juga nggak bolehin Gempa pelihara Choco?" tanya Gempa, mata cokelatnya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Taufan buru-buru menenangkan Gempa, sebelum anak itu mulai menangis. "Boleh kok Gempa pelihara Choco. Tapi harus minta izin Mama dulu," kata Taufan.

"Mama udah bilang nggak boleh," ucap Gempa dengan suara bergetar.

"Nanti biar Papa yang ngomong ke Mama. Gimana?" tanya Taufan.

Gempa mengangguk senang, membuat Taufan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah piring dari lemari dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan ikan untuk kucing yang dipungut Gempa itu. Setelah itu Gempa pun asyik bermain dnegan kucingnya, sehingga Taufan bisa kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci piring.

.

.

.

Gempa mengangkat sekeranjang penuh cucian dan membawanya ke halaman belakang. Langit terlihat cerah dan matahari juga bersinar terik, cuaca yang bagus untuk menjemur pakaian. Baru saja Gempa mengambil sepotong baju dari keranjang dan meletakkannya di tali jemuran, Halilintar tiba-tiba muncul sambil terengah-engah.

"Gempa, kau melihat Gempa?" tanya Halilintar panik.

"Hah?" tanya Gempa bingung.

"Gempa kecil. Apa kau melihatnya?" Halilintar kembali bertanya dengan tak sabaran.

"Tidak, kenapa? Gempa hilang?" tanya pemilik elemen tanah itu, ikut-ikutan panik.

"Waktu aku turun ke ruang keluarga Gempa sudah tidak ada di sana. Halilintar dan Taufan bilang dia pergi bermain dengan kucingnya," kata Halilintar.

"Memangnya kita punya peliharaan kucing?" tanya Gempa heran.

"Mana aku tau!" ucap Halilintar kesal. Di saat genting seperti ini, justru Gempa malah menanyakan hal itu. "Aku akan pergi mencarinya di dalam rumah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan cari di luar," kata Gempa. Keduanya kemudian berpencar mencari Gempa kecil.

Halilintar berjalan masuk lewat pintu belakang dan melangkah ke dapur. Ia melongok ke dalam dan langsung menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat Gempa kecil tengah duduk di lantai sambil mengelus seekor kucing dengan bulu putih kecoklatan.

"Gempa! Darimana saja kamu? Papa mencarimu kemana-mana," kata Halilintar sambil berjalan menghampiri kembaran ketiga itu.

Gempa mendongak dan menatap Halilintar dengan bingung. Ia kemudian menoleh dan memandangi Taufan yang masih sibuk mencuci piring.

"Kenapa Papa ada dua?" tanya Gempa.

Taufan dan Halilintar saling berpandangan. Benar juga, ini pertama kalinya mereka berpecah menjadi tiga di depan anak-anak. Wajar saja Gempa merasa bingung.

"Begini Gempa, Papa sebenarnya bisa berpecah jadi tiga. Yang ini, yang pakai baju merah, namanya Papa Halilintar, dan ini Papa Taufan," jelas Taufan sambil menunjuk Halilintar dan dirinya sendiri.

"Papa Halilintar dan Papa Taufan? Kenapa namanya sama kayak kak Hali dan kak Taufan?" tanya Gempa lagi.

"Umm, Papa juga nggak tau. Mama yang bersikeras menamai kalian seperti itu," kata Taufan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa Papa Gempa juga ada?" Bocah kecil itu terus memandangi kedua papanya dengan penasaran.

"Iya ada. Tunggu biar Papa panggilkan," kata Halilintar. Ia berlari keluar untuk memanggil Gempa, dan kembali tak lama setelahnya bersama elemental ketiga.

"Oh, Gempa. Ternyata kau di sini. Syukurlah," ucap Gempa lega saat melihat kembaran ketiga yang memiliki nama sama dengannya itu.

Anak berumur 3 tahun itu memandang ketiga ayahnya dengan wajah bingung bercampur penasaran. "Jadi Gempa punya tiga Papa?" tanyanya.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Gempa sambil melirik kedua pecahannya yang lain.

"Kenapa biasanya cuma satu?" tanya bocah kecil itu lagi.

"Papa nggak bisa berpecah tiga setiap saat. Cuma di waktu-waktu tertentu aja. Misalnya kalau Papa harus membantu orang, atau kalau Mama lagi sibuk dan Papa harus jagain rumah," jelas Halilintar.

Gempa akhirnya mengangguk paham. Ia kembali mengelus kucingnya sambil terus memandang ketiga ayahnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke tempat kakak-kakakmu," kata Halilintar. Ia segera menggendong Gempa kecil, yang langsung memeluk kucingnya, dan membawanya kembali ke ruang keluarga. Setelah Halilintar pergi dengan membawa Gempa kecil, Taufan dan Gempa kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Halilitar dan Taufan kecil masih tenggelam dalam keasyikan mereka menonton televisi saat Halilintar kembali bersama Gempa. Ia mendudukkan anak itu di depan TV, di sebelah kedua kakak kembarnya.

"Halilintar, Taufan, Papa mau ke belakang sebentar. Jaga adik kalian supaya tidak kabur lagi, ya?" ujar Halilitar pada dua kembaran tertua.

"Oke, Papa," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Gempa, jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi, ya? Nonton TV saja sama Halilintar dan Taufan," kata Halilintar lagi.

Gempa mengangguk kecil. Ia pun kemudian ikut menonton TV bersama kedua kakaknya, sementara Choco bergelung di pangkuannya.

Setelah yakin Gempa tidak akan menyelinap keluar lagi, Halilintar pun pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil _vacuum cleaner_. Karena sibuk mencari Gempa, ia belum sempat menjalankan tugasnya membersihkan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga.

Saat Halilintar kembali, lagi-lagi hanya ada dua anak yang berada di ruang keluarga. Kali ini si kembaran kedua yang menghilang.

"Halilintar, di mana Taufan?" tanya Halilintar sambil memijat kepalanya. Baru juga ditinggal sebentar, lagi-lagi ada satu anak yang menghilang.

"Taufan bilang mau minum di dapur," jawab Halilintar kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Pemilik kekuatan elemen petir itu menghela nafas. Ia menoleh ke arah Gempa yang ternyata telah tertidur di karpet sambil memeluk kucingnya. Baru saja Halilintar hendak pergi ke dapur untuk mengecek Taufan, sesuatu melesat masuk dari arah pintu.

"Whiiii!"

Halilintar ternganga melihat si kembaran kedua terbang berputar-putar di atasnya. Bocah kecil itu tertawa tergelak-gelak sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati tubuhnya yang melayang di atas ruang keluarga.

"Taufan!" seru Halilintar panik bukan main. "Bagaimana bisa ..."

Sebuah jam tangan kebesaran berwarna biru muda melingkar di lengan kanan putra kedua Boboiboy dan Yaya itu. Itu pasti jam kuasa milik Taufan. Entah bagaimana anak itu bisa mendapatkannya, yang jelas Halilintar harus segera menurunkan Taufan dari atas sana, sebelum ia jatuh.

"Taufan, cepat turun! Nanti kamu bisa jatuh!" seru Halilintar, berusaha mengejar Taufan yang terus terbang dengan gembira.

Halilintar kecil yang tengah asyik menonton televisi, merasa terusik dengan suara berisik ayahnya dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari film kartun yang tengah ditontonnya. Manik cokelatnya berbinar saat melihat adik kembarnya tengah melayang di atas kepalanya, sementara sang ayah sibuk mengejar si kembaran kedua itu dengan panik.

Sang kembaran tertua segera berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuju sebuah rak buku yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ia kemudian mulai memanjati rak itu agar bisa menggapai adik kembarnya yang masih terbang berputar-putar di langit-langit ruang keluarga.

"Halilintar! Jangan naik ke situ, bahaya!" seru Halilintar saat melihat si kembar yang memiliki nama sama dengannya itu sedang memanjat rak buku. Ia segera menurunkan Halilintar kecil dan mendudukkannya kembali di karpet.

"Tapi Hali juga mau kayak Taufan," rengek Halilintar kecil.

"Nggak boleh, bahaya!" kata Halilintar dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Kesabarannya kini mulai menipis. Di antara ketiga elemental Boboiboy, memang diirnyalah yang paling sulit mengontrol emosi. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak menawarkan diri untuk menjaga ketiga anak kembar ini.

Jeritan Taufan membuat jantung Halilintar mencelos. Ia berbalik dan melihat si kembaran kedua meluncur jatuh saat jam kuasa yang dipakainya —yang memang terllau kebesaran untuk lengan mungilnya— terlepas. Untunglah Halilintar sempat menangkapnya sebelum anak itu jatuh menghantam lantai.

Mungkin karena terkejut, atau karena takut, Taufan langsung menangis begitu Halilintar berhasil menangkapnya. Entah karena alasan apa, Halilintar kecil akhirnya juga ikut menangis. Halilintar terlihat kebingungan setengah mati melihat dua anak kembar itu menangis berbarengan. Gempa yang sedari tadi tertidur, akhirnya terbangun karena mendengar tangisan kedua kakaknya. Sudah cukup bagi Halilintar melihat kedua kembaran tertua menangis, kini si kembaran terkecil juga mulai ikut-ikutan menangis.

Gempa dan Taufan yang telah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka, buru-buru berlari ke ruang keluarga saat mendengar tangisan ketiga kembaran itu. Saat tiba di ruangan itu, mereka melihat tiga anak kecil itu menangis, sementara Halilintar tengah menjedukkan kepalanya berulang kali ke lantai.

"Halilintar, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taufan bingung melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" seru Halilintar frustasi, masih terus membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Tenanglah dulu, Halilintar," ujar Gempa. Ia menghampiri ketiga putranya dan berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Halilintar dan Taufan kecil terdiam saat melihat Gempa. Wajah polos mereka terlihat kebingungan saat melihat ketiga elemental Boboiboy.

"Kenapa Papa ada tiga?" tanya Taufan kecil bingung.

Taufan dan Gempa saling berpandangan, sementara Halilintar masih sibuk melampiaskan emosinya seorang diri.

"Jadi kita harus memperkenalkan diri lagi, ya?" gumam Taufan, diiringi anggukan dari Gempa.

"Begini Halilintar, Taufan. Papa punya jam kuasa yang bisa membuat Papa berpecah jadi tiga. Jadi yang ini namanya Papa Halilintar," kata Gempa sambil menunjuk Halilintar. "Yang ini Papa Taufan," lanjutnya lagi, kali ini menunjuk Taufan.

"Dan ini Papa Gempa," lanjut Taufan, menunjuk Gempa.

"Kenapa nama Papa jadi sama dengan kami? Bukannya Mama biasanya panggil Papa Boboiboy?" tanya Halilintar kecil bingung.

"Umm, iya. Itu nama asli Papa. Tapi kalau berpecah tiga, namanya jadi sama seperti kalian," jelas Gempa.

"Kenapa bisa kayak gitu?" tanya Taufan kecil.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti kalau kalian sudah besar, pasti Papa ceritain," ujar Gempa.

Ketiga anak kembar itu mengangguk-angguk. "Berarti Papa Halilintar itu papanya Hali, Papa Taufan papanya Taufan, dan Papa Gempa papanya Gempa?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Bukan begitu. Kami semua sebenarnya sama. Papa Halilintar juga papanya Taufan dan Gempa, dan Papa Taufan dan Papa Gempa juga papanya Halilintar. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Gempa lagi.

Ketiga anak kecil itu kembali mengangguk. Gempa pun mengelus kepala mereka dengan lembut.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita bersatu kembali, supaya mereka tidak bingung lagi," saran Taufan. Gempa dan Halilintar mengangguk setuju. Ketiganya kemudian berdiri berdampingan dan bersiap menyatu kembali, sampai Taufan tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ia belum memakai jam kuasanya.

"Ah, jam kuasaku masih di dapur. Aku akan pergi mengambilnya," kata Taufan.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Halilintar. Ia mengambil jam kuasa Taufan yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Taufan kecil dan membrikannya kepada pemilik kekuatan angin itu.

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"Tadi Taufan kecil mengambilnya dan menggunakannya," kata Halilintar.

"Benarkah? Taufan bisa menggunakannya?" tanya Taufan bersemangat.

"Ya. Dia tadi terbang berputar-putar di langit-langit," jawab Halilintar, berusaha agar tidak emosi lagi.

"Sungguh? Wah, anak Papa memang hebat," puji Taufan sambil mengelus kepala Taufan kecil.

"Hebat? Dia bisa jatuh dan terluka tau!" kata Halilintar kesal. "Kalau lain kali kau meletakkan jam kuasamu sembarangan lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu," ancam pemilik kuasa petir itu.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu?" balas Taufan.

"Oh, kau berani menantangku?" Petir berkilat-kilat di sekeliling Halilintar, membuatnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar di depan anak-anak," lerai Gempa. Ia melirik ke arah tiga anak kembar yang tengah melongo melihat ayah-ayah mereka bertengkar. "Ayo, kita bersatu kembali," ujarnya.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, ketiga elemental Boboiboy pun kembali bersatu. Ayah dari tiga anak itu mendesah pelan, dan merasa sedikit kelelahan.

"Kemana papa-papa yang lain?" tanya Gempa kecil.

"Mereka harus pergi beristirahat. Nanti kapan-kapan mereka pasti datang lagi," ujar Boboiboy lembut.

Tiga balita itu mengangguk paham. Boboiboy menatap jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Sudah hampir waktunya makan siang. Persediaan di kulkas sudah hampir habis. Ini berarti Boboiboy harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk dimasak.

"Kalian mau ikut Papa belanja?" tanya Boboiboy pada ketiga jagoan kecilnya.

"Mau!" sahut ketiganya antusias.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita siap-siap," kata Boboiboy. Ia menggendong si kecil Gempa, dan menggandeng Halilintar dan Taufan, kemudian membawa ketiganya naik ke kamar untuk berganti baju.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Awalnya mau buat one shot, tapi akhirnya diputuskan untuk jadiin two shot aja, biar nggak terlalu panjang.**

 **Ide cerita udah muter-muter di kepala sejak kemarin, karena nggak tahan akhirnya dituangkan jadi fic.**

 **Memang terlalu gaje dan absurd, tapi mudah-mudahan bisa sedikit menghibur u.u**

 **Oke, see you in next chapter.**

 **Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf updatenya kelamaan, lagi agak sibuk soalnya xD**

 **Oiya, aku lupa nanya di chapter kemarin, nama-nama di sini terlalu membingungkan nggak sih?**

 **Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga kadang-kadang bingung pas nulisnya, tapi karena malas mikirin nama lain, makanya aku pakai nama-nama Boboiboy elemental aja buat nama anak-anaknya #dibakarreaders**

 **Tapi kalau dibaca dengan perlahan (?) dan penuh ketelitian (?) mungkin nggak akan terlalu bingung kok.**

 **Jadi selamat membaca ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Semua nama tokoh di sini milik Monsta, aku cuma minjem bentar aja.**

 **Warning : Mengandung sedikit OOC ness (?), absurd, gaje, humor gagal, dll**

 **Aku nggak sempat ngecek ulang, jadi maaf kalau banyak typo u.u**

* * *

Boboiboy mendorong trolinya melewati lorong yang berisi rak-rak penuh dengan berbagai jenis sereal. Ia berhenti di depan salah satu rak dan mengamati berbagai macam merek sereal yang dipajang di sana.

"Anak-anak, kalian mau sereal yang mana?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menunduk ke arah tiga putra kembarnya. Namun yang ada di sebelahnya hanyalah sang kembaran tertua. "Halilintar, mana adik-adikmu?" tanya Boboiboy panik melihat dua putra kembarnya menghilang.

"Nggak tau," jawab Halilintar cuek. Ia tengah berjongkok di depan rak dan terlihat sibuk memilih sereal yang ingin dibelinya.

Boboiboy memandang sekelilingnya dengan kalut. Kemana dua putranya yang lain? Padahal ia yakin sekali mereka masih berjalan di sebelahnya beberapa waktu lalu. Kenapa sekarang mereka tiba-tiba menghilang?

"Papa, Halilintar mau yang ini," kata Halilintar kecil sambil menyerahkan sekotak sereal pada papanya. Boboiboy segera memasukkan kotak itu ke tumpukan belanjaannya, kemudian ia menggendong Halilintar dan mendudukkannya di dalam troli. Sudah cukup dua anak kembarnya yang menghilang, ia tak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan Halilintar juga.

"Ayo kita cari Taufan dan Gempa," kata Boboiboy sambil mendorong troli belanjaannya. Kedua ayah dan anak itu kemudian berkeliling ke setiap lorong untuk mencari dua kembaran yang lain, namun kedua anak itu tak terlihat batang hidungnya di mana pun.

Boboiboy mendesah frustasi dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Kemana lagi aku harus mencari mereka? Kenapa anak-anak itu tidak ada di mana-mana sih? Apa jangan-jangan mereka diculik?_

Ekspresi ayah dari tiga anak itu berubah-ubah mulai dari panik, kesal, hingga ekspresi ketakutan saat ia berpikir bahwa anak-anaknya telah diculik.

"Baiklah, tak ada cara lain. Aku harus berpecah tiga agar bisa lebih mudah menemukan mereka," gumam Boboiboy. Ia memang masih mengenakan jam kuasanya di pergelangan tangan kanannya sebelum berangkat tadi. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Boboiboy pun mengaktifkan kekuatannya dan berpecah menjadi tiga. Untunglah tak ada siapa pun di sekitar mereka, sehingga perpecahan Boboiboy tidak menimbulkan kehebohan tak berarti.

"Oke, sekarang kita berpencar mencari Taufan dan Gempa kecil. Kalau sudah menemukan mereka, segera hubungi melalui jam kuasa. Mengerti?" jelas Gempa pada dua pecahannya yang lain.

Kedua elemental Boboiboy itu mengangguk. Taufan menawarkan diri untuk menjaga troli belanjaan dan juga si kembaran pertama. Setelah itu ketiganya pun berpencar ke tiga arah yang berbeda untuk mencari kembaran kedua dan ketiga.

.

.

.

Gempa menelusuri setiap lorong sambil menajamkan matanya mencari dua kembaran yang hilang. Tapi walaupun pengunjung hari itu tidak terlalu ramai, ternyata untuk menemukan Taufan dan Gempa kecil sangatlah sulit. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yaya saat mengandung mereka, sehingga membuat tiga anak kembar itu jadi sangat hiperaktif dan susah diatur.

Bola mata kuning keemasan Gempa bergerak sedikit kalut berusaha menemukan para kembaran yang menghilang. Ia melangkah menyusuri bagian supermarket yang menyediakan berbagai jenis makanan laut. Hembusan nafas lega langsung terdengar dari pemilik kekuatan tanah itu saat melihat salah satu anak kembar Boboiboy dan Yaya yang mengenakan kaus berwarna biru, tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Taufan!" seru Gempa sambil berlari ke arah si kembaran kedua. Bocah kecil itu menoleh dan terlihat gembira saat melihat ayahnya.

"Papa!" seru Taufan kecil sambil melambai-lambai riang.

Gempa langsung memeluk Taufan begitu ia telah berdiri di samping anak keduanya itu. "Kamu kemana aja, sih? Papa mencarimu ke mana-mana," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taufan dengan gemas.

"Taufan cuma pengen jalan-jalan sebentar, kok," jawab anak kecil itu polos.

"Lain kali kalau mau pergi, bilang dulu sama Papa, ya? Kan Papa juga bisa ikut jalan-jalan sama Taufan. Jangan pergi ke mana pun sendirian, oke?" ujar Gempa lembut.

"Oke, Papa," sahut Taufan riang. Anak itu memandang Gempa dengan sedikit bingung. "Kenapa baju Papa beda sama yang tadi?" tanyanya.

"Oh, ini?" ucap Gempa sambil menunduk memandang kaus dan jaketnya yang memang berbeda warna dari Boboiboy yang biasanya. "Sebenarnya tadi Papa berpecah tiga lagi untuk mencarimu dan Gempa," jelas pemilik elemen tanah itu.

"Oh, jadi ini Papa Gempa?" tanya Taufan.

"Kok kamu tau?" tanya Gempa, terkejut karena Taufan kecil bisa menebak dengan tepat.

"Papa Gempa matanya kuning," kata Taufan sambil menunjuk manik keemasan milik Gempa.

Gempa tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Taufan. "Anak Papa memang pintar," ucapnya. Taufan kecil tersenyum bangga karena dipuji oleh papanya. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi mencari adikmu," lanjut Gempa. Ia menggandeng tangan Taufan kecil dan membawanya untuk mencari si kembaran ketiga.

"Tunngu dulu, Papa," kata Taufan. Ia menarik kembali tangan Gempa dan membawanya ke depan tangki berisi lobster. "Taufan mau itu," katanya sambil menunjuk sepasang lobster yang tengah saling beradu capit.

"Taufan mau makan lobster?" tanya Gempa.

Anak kecil itu menggeleng. "Bukan. Taufan mau pelihara di rumah," katanya polos.

"Pelihara? Tapi lobster bukan untuk dipelihara, Taufan," kata Gempa.

"Pokoknya Taufan mau pelihara itu!" rengek si kembaran kedua.

Gempa terlihat kebingungan, tak tau bagaimana caranya mengubah pemikiran Taufan kecil. Ia kemudian mendapatkan ide. "Taufan liat capit-capit itu?" tanyanya menunjuk lobster-lobster di dalam tangki. Taufan kecil mengangguk. "Nah, capit-capit itu gunanya untuk melindungi diri mereka dari musuh. Tapi nanti kalau Taufan pelihara lobster ini, bisa-bisa malah Taufan yang kena capit. Taufan mau dicapit lobster?"

Taufan menggeleng takut. "Nggak mau. Pasti sakit kan kalau kena capit?" tanyanya.

"Sakit sekali. Malah bisa sampai berdarah dan dibawa ke rumah sakit," kata Gempa lagi, menakut-nakuti Taufan agar mengurungkan niatnya untuk memelihara lobster.

"Taufan nggak mau ke rumah sakit," kata Taufan takut. Ia memeluk kaki Gempa dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"Kalau gitu, pelihara lobsternya nggak usah jadi aja, ya?" tanya Gempa lagi. Taufan kecil mengangguk, membuat penguasa elemen tanah itu tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian menggendong Taufan dan menaikkan anak itu ke bahunya. "Ayo sekarang kita cari Gempa kecil."

Gempa menekan sebuah tombol di jam kuasanya dan menghubungi Halilintar dan Taufan. "Aku sudah menemukan Taufan kecil. Apa Gempa sudah ketemu?" tanyanya pada dua elemental yang lain.

"Belum. Aku masih mencarinya," balas Halilintar.

"Aku juga berusaha mencarinya. Tapi Halilintar kecil rewel sekali, ia terus-terusan minta dibelikan mainan," keluh Taufan.

"Berjuanglah mengurusnya kalau begitu. Aku dan Halilintar akan melanjutkan mencari Gempa kecil," kata pemilik bola mata kuning keemasan itu.

"Oke," sahut pemilik elemen angin dan petir.

Gempa memutuskan komunikasi di jam tangannya dan kembali meneruskan pencarian. Taufan kecil melonjak-lonjak di atas bahunya, membuat Gempa sedikit kewalahan.

"Ada apa Taufan?" tanya Gempa.

"Papa, Taufan juga mau jam tangan kayak punya Papa," kata Taufan.

"Nanti kalau Taufan sudah besar, pasti Papa kasih jam tangan ini ke Taufan, kok," kata Gempa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sungguh?" tanya Taufan kecil bersemangat.

"Iya, Papa janji," ucap Gempa.

"Yeeeii!" Taufan bersorak girang dan memeluk kepala Gempa dengan gembira. "Taufan saaaayang sama Papa," ucapnya.

"Papa juga sayang sama Taufan," balas Gempa sambil membelai kepala Taufan penuh sayang.

.

.

.

Halilintar berdecak kesal saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang juga tengah berbelanja. Walaupun ialah yang seharusnya merasa bersalah, namun karena hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkannya, justru orang yang ditabraknya yang berulang kali meminta maaf padanya.

Pemilik elemen petir itu tengah uring-uringan karena belum berhasil menemukan Gempa kecil. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia dan kedua elementalnya yang lain berputar-putar di supermarket itu untuk mencari Gempa, namun si kembaran termuda tak ditemukan di mana pun. Halilintar mulai berpikir bahwa Gempa benar-benar diculik.

"Kalau Gempa diculik, aku akan memastikan orang yang menculiknya akan merasakan penderitaan yang tak pernah dialami siapa pun," geram Halilintar penuh ancaman. Ia menyeret kaki-kakinya menyusuri area yang menyediakan berbagai macam buah-buahan, hingga manik _ruby_ -nya akhirnya menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang memakai kaos berwarna kuning keemasan dan juga topi dengan warna senada.

Halilintar buru-buru menghampiri sosok yang ia yakini adalah Gempa kecil, namun seorang pemuda muncul entah dari mana dan mengajak Gempa pergi. Pedang halilintar berwarna merah darah muncul begitu saja di tangan penguasa elemen petir itu, dan ia segera berlari mengejar Gempa dan pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan anakku!" ucap Halilintar dengan nada mengancam sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher pemuda yang memegang tangan Gempa. Pemuda itu segera melepaskan Gempa dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gemetar.

"Papa!" seru Gempa kecil riang dan langsung berlari memeluk kaki Halilintar.

"Gempa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Halilintar cemas. Ia menunduk memandang Gempa, berusaha mencari apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan si kembaran ketiga.

"Un!" Gempa mengangguk dengan senyum _innocent_ -nya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menculik Gempa, hah?! Apa maumu? Uang tebusan? Kau ingin memerasku dan memintaku menyerahkan jam kuasaku?" geram Hlilintar sambil terus menodongkan pedangnya. Pemuda malang itu mengkerut ketakutan dan berusaha menghindar dari kilatan listrik yang terpancar dari pedang halilintar yang diarahkan padanya.

"Maaf! Saya tidak bermaksud menculik anak anda!" serunya dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

"Jadi kenapa Gempa ada bersamamu? Cepat jelaskan!" perintah Halilintar. Saat itu ia melihat dua elemental Boboiboy yang lain berlari ke arahnya, sambil masing-masing membawa dua kembaran yang lain.

"Halilintar, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gempa cemas.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Halilintar heran, seingatnya ia berlum menghubungi mereka.

"Aku bertemu dengan bibi tetangga sebelah. Ia bilang kau sedang mengamuk di sini," jelas Taufan.

Halilintar memandang ke sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari bahwa orang-orang kini sedang berdiri menontonnya. Apa mungkin ia bersikap terlalu berlebihan?

"Orang ini mau menculik Gempa," kata Halilintar penuh emosi menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang semakin terlihat ketakutan. Pemilik elemen petir itu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"APA?! Beraninya kau menculik Gempa! Sini biar kuhajar kau dengan cakram anginku!" seru Taufan marah. Ia benar-benar membentuk sebuah cakram dari angin di tangannya, namun segera dihentikan oleh Gempa.

"Tenang dulu, jangan main hakim sendiri. Lebih baik kita dengarkan penjelasannya lebih dulu," ujar Gempa tenang. Setelah meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa Halilintar dan Taufan tidak akan menyerangnya, akhirnya Gempa berhasil membujuknya untuk menjelaskan situasinya pada mereka.

Ternyata pemuda itu tak sengaja melihat Gempa kecil tengah berkeliaran seorang diri tanpa ada orang dewasa yang menjaganya. Karena itu ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Gempa mencari orangtuanya. Ia sempat meninggalkan Gempa sendirian karena harus ke toilet, tapi saat ia kembali dan mengajak Gempa kecil untuk kembali mencari orangtuanya, Halilintar muncul dan langsung menodongnya dengan pedang halilintar miliknya.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Gempa sambil mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu kami minta maaf karena telah menuduh anda menculik anak kami. Dan juga saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena anda telah menjaga Gempa," ucapnya lagi sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ya, tidak apa. Saya juga minta maaf karena telah membuat anda salah paham," ujar pemuda itu masih dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Kalian berdua juga, cepat minta maaf," kata Gempa pada kedua pecahannya yang lain.

Taufan langsung menjabat tangan pemuda itu dan mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dengan nada ceria, namun Halilintar hanya mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," ucap Gempa. Ia menggendong Taufan kecil yang sedari tadi bergelayut di kakinya. Halilintar menggandeng tangan Gempa kecil yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sedangkan Taufan kembali mendorong troli belanjaan dengan Halilintar kecil yang melompat-lompat girang di dalamnya.

"Anu, maaf. Apa anda bertiga semuanya ayah dari anak-anak ini?" tanya pemuda itu penasaran, tepat sebelum ketiga elemental Boboiboy pergi meninggalkannya.

Halilintar melancarkan jurus tatapan mautnya. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Saya cuma ingin tau …" ucapnya ketakutan di bawah pandangan dingin dari Halilintar.

Pemilik kekuatan petir itu mendengus dan mengajak dua elemental yang lain pergi bersama dengan si kembar. Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara belanja yang tertunda, namun kali ini ketiga elemental itu sepakat untuk tetap berpecah tiga agar bisa menjaga ketiga anak kembar yang hiperaktif itu.

"Papa, papa, papa! Hali juga mau punya pedang kayak punya Papa tadi!" seru Halilintar kecil sambil melonjak-lonjak di dalam trolinya. Iris cokelatnya berbinar-binar saat ia menatap 'Papa Halilintar'nya.

"Taufan juga mau, Papa!" seru Taufan kecil tak mau kalah.

"Gempa juga boleh minta?" ucap Gempa kecil polos. Ia memandang Halilintar yang menggandeng tangannya dengan wajah memohon.

"Nggak boleh, anak-anak. Pedang itu bukan untuk mainan," ujar Gempa.

"Tapi Hali tetap mau pedang itu …" rengek Halilintar. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan memasang tampang ingin menangis.

"Hali nggak mau bola angin punya Papa Taufan?" tanya Taufan sambil membentuk sebuah pusaran angin berbentuk bola di telapak tangannya.

Tiga pasang mata mungil itu membulat senang saat melihat bola angin di tangan Taufan. Taufan kecil bahkan sampai melonjak-lonjak dalam gendongan Gempa, berusaha menggapai bola angin itu.

"Taufan, jangan tunjukkan kekuatanmu pada mereka. Belum saatnya," protes Gempa sambil berusaha menjaga Taufan kecil agar tidak terjatuh dari gendongannya.

"Iya, deh. Maaf, maaf," ucap Taufan sambil cengengesan. Dalam sekejap, pusaran angin di tangannya pun menghilang, membuat ketiga anak kembar itu mendesah kecewa.

"Yah, Papa Gempa nggak asik," ucap Halilintar kecil dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa Papa Gempa juga punya kekuatan kayak Papa Halilintar dan Papa Taufan?" tanya Gempa kecil ingin tahu. Kedua kembarannya yang lain juga memandang pemilik elemen tanah itu dengan penasaran.

Gempa mengangguk, membuat ketiga anak kecil itu kembali bersemangat.

"Coba tunjukin dong, Papa Gempa. Taufan pengen lihat!" seru Taufan kecil bersemangat.

"Hali juga mau lihat!" seru Halilintar kecil ikut-ikutan.

"Gempa juga!" Si kembaran ketiga juga tak mau kalah. Ketiga anak kembar ini memang kompak dalam beberapa hal, tapi sayangnya kekompakan itu termasuk kompak dalam menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Gempa, sang penguasa elemen tanah, hanya tersenyum menatap tiga anak kembar itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Taufan kecil di balik topi biru yang dikenakan si kembaran kedua itu.

"Nanti lain kali Papa tunjukin ya," ujarnya.

"Yah, nggak bisa sekarang?" tanya Gempa kecil kecewa.

"Nggak bisa. Lagian kekuatan Papa Gempa juga berbahaya kalau digunakan di dalam gedung seperti ini," jelas pemilik elemen tanah itu.

"Memang kekuatan Papa Gempa kayak apa?" tanya Halilintar kecil penasaran.

"Ummm," Gempa terlihat bingung harus menjelaskan kekuatan yang dimilikinya seperti apa.

"Papa Gempa itu bisa munculin raksasa dari batu, lho!" ucap Taufan bersemangat.

"Sungguh?" tanya ketiga anak kembar itu berbarengan.

"Ya … begitulah," ucap Gempa akhirnya.

Tiga anak kembar itu langsung berebut ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang kekuatan Gempa, namun Halilintar yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka suara.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan tentang kekuatan kita? Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang bilang Gempa, belum saatnya anak-nak ini mengetahui tentang kekuatan kita," kata pemilik elemen petir itu sambil menatap tajam kedua pecahannya.

"Kau benar," ucap Gempa, menyetujui perkataan Halilintar. "Nah, anak-anak, lain kali aja kita bicarain tentang kekuatan papa, ya?" ujarnya pada ketiga anak kecil itu.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa kecil terlihat kecewa, namun mereka tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena takut dengan Papa Halilintar.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan acara belanja ini dan cepat-cepat pulang. Aku sudah capek," kata Halilintar dengan nada datar.

Ketiga ayah dan juga tiga anak kembar itu pun kembali menyusuri berbagai rak di supermarket itu untuk membeli keperluan mereka. Akhirnya setelah semuanya selesai dibeli, mereka pun kembali ke mobil dan langsung pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Boboiboy, yang telah menyatu kembali tepat sebelum pulang, menurunkan barang-barang belanjaannya begitu selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat ketiga jagoan kecilnya telah tertidur di jok belakang. Ayah dari tiga anak itu kemudian menggendong Gempa dan Taufan kecil dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan mereka, dan membawa keduanya ke dalam rumah. Setelah menidurkan mereka di kamar, Boboiboy kembali ke mobil untuk membawa Halilintar ke kamar juga.

Akhirnya Boboiboy bisa menikmati waktu tenang karena ketiga putra kembarnya telah tertidur. Ia pun membawa semua belanjaannya ke dapur dan bersiap membuat makan siang. Sebagai seorang chef di restoran yang cukup ternama di kotanya, Boboiboy sudah tidak asing lagi dengan dunia masak-memasak. Tak butuh waktu lama, hidangan makan siang untuk empat orang telah tersaji di meja makan. Puas dengan hasil masakannya, pria yang telah menjadi suami Yaya selama empat tahun itu kemudian pergi ke kamar ketiga putranya untuk membangunkan mereka.

Wajah polos ketiga jagoan kecilnya yang sedang tertidur mau tak mau membuat pria yang pernah menyandang gelar superhero itu tersenyum. Ia jadi tidak tega membangunkan mereka, dan akhirnya hanya mengelus kepala ketiga putranya dengan lembut.

"Padahal kalau sedang tidur mereka terlihat tenang sekali. Siapa sangka ternyata mengurus mereka lebih sulit daripada mengurus sekawanan hewan liar," gumam Boboiboy sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Halilintar kecil menggeliat pelan sebelum akhrinya membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap bingung dan memandang sang ayah yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Oh, anak papa sudah bangun," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum. Si kembaran tertua bangkit duduk dengan wajah masih mengantuk. "Halilintar mau makan siang sekarang?" tanya Boboiboy.

Putra pertamanya itu mengangguk. "Iya, Hali lapar," gumamnya pelan sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

"Kalau gitu ayo kita turun ke bawah," kata Boboiboy lagi. Ia mengguncang bahu kedua putra kembarnya yang lain dengan lembut. Taufan dan Gempa kecil pun membuka mata mereka dan menatap sang ayah dengan mengantuk. "Ayo kita makan siang dulu. Nanti baru tidur lagi," ucap Boboiboy lembut. Kedua putranya itu mengangguk pelan.

Ayah dan tiga anak kembar itu pun kemudian turun ke dapur untuk menyantap makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

"Nggak enak."

Kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut putra keduanya itu membuat Boboiboy berhenti menyantap makanannya. "Taufan nggak suka?" tanya Boboiboy sedikit kecewa. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengomentari makanannya tidak enak, apalagi ini putranya sendiri. Ia memang hanya membuat spageti untuk makan siang mereka, namun Boboiboy yakin tak ada yang salah dengan rasa masaknanya.

Taufan kecil memutar-mutar spageti di piringnya dengan sendok dan menggeleng pelan. "Nggak. Rasanya aneh," ucap kembaran kedua itu.

Boboiboy mencicipi kembali spageti buatannya. _Rasanya nggak aneh, kok_ , pikirnya. Mungkin Taufan belum terbiasa dengan rasa masakannya.

"Hali juga nggak suka," si kembaran tertua ikut mengomentari masakan Boboiboy, membuat sang ayah merasa tertohok.

"Kalau Gempa gimana? Gempa juga nggak suka sama masakan papa?" tanya Boboiboy pada kembaran ketiga.

"Gempa suka, kok. Masakan papa enak sama kayak mama," ucap putra ketiganya, membuat Boboiboy mendesah lega. Ia kemudian kembali menoleh pada kembaran pertama dan kedua, yang telah berhenti menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Jadi Taufan sama Halilintar maunya makan apa?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia kemudian mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya.

"Mau biskuit buatan mama," jawab keduanya serempak. Boboiboy langsung tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya saat mendengar jawaban kedua putranya. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan memandang dua putra kembarnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Ka-kalian mau makan biskuit mama?" tanya Boboiboy tak percaya.

Halilintar kecil mengangguk bersemangat. "Iya, mama biasanya buatin biskuit untuk Hali, Taufan, sama Gempa. Iya, kan?" tanya si kembaran tertua pada kedua adiknya. Taufan dan Gempa kecil —yang masih sibuk mengahbiskan makan siangnya— hanya mengangguk kecil.

Boboiboy kembali memandang ketiga putranya secara bergantian dengan tatapan penuh horror. Jadi Yaya sering membuatkan biskuit untuk mereka? Jangan-jangan kenakalan tiga putranya ini merupakan efek samping karena memakan biskuit legendaris buatan ibu mereka?

Boboiboy berdeham pelan sebelum bertanya kembali pada ketiga putranya. "Kalian suka biskuit buatan mama?"

"Suka!" seru ketiganya kompak, membuat mata sang ayah kembali dipenuhi horror.

"Biskuit buatan mama lebih enak daripada yang dijual di toko," kata Gempa polos. Si kembaran ketiga itu akhirnya selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ada yang memuji biskuit buatan istrinya tercinta itu. Bahkan seingatnya, biskuit buatan Yaya bisa membuat kucing sekali pun pingsan, dan hanya Probe —robot alien yang dulu sering mengganggunya— yang menganggap biskuit buatan Yaya enak. Bahkan menurut robot itu, rasa biscuit buatan Yaya seperti rasa ampelas.

 _Apa jangan-jangan indra perasa mereka sudah rusak karena Yaya selalu memberi mereka makan biskuitnya?_ Pikir Boboiboy. _Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan system pencernaan mereka? Haruskah aku membawa mereka ke dokter?_

Ketiga anak kembar itu menatap ayah mereka yang terlihat panik dengan bingung. "Papa kenapa?" tanya Taufan kecil.

Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya tentang berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin telah disebabkan oleh biskuit Yaya pada tiga putranya. Ia menatap ketiga anaknya, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada mereka.

"Ah, nggak. Papa nggak apa-apa, kok," ayah dari tiga anak kembar itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir berbagai pikiran buruk. Yaya tidak mungkin tega meracuni anak-anaknya sendiri. Dan karena ketiga anaknya terlihat baik-baik saja, maka Boboiboy akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa rasa biskuit buatan Yaya sudah tidak seburuk yang ada di ingatannya.

"Halilintar, Taufan, mama kan lagi ke luar kota, jadi kalian nggak bisa makan biskuit buatan mama dulu. Gimana kalau sekarang kalian makan masakan papa aja?" ucap Boboiboy sambil mendorong kembali dua piring yang tadi disingkirkan oleh dua putranya itu ke arah mereka.

"Tapi Hali nggak suka masakan papa," oceh si kembaran tertua, diikuti oleh kembaran kedua. Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum pahit karena masakannya yang disukai oleh semua orang, justru tidak disukai oleh putra-putranya sendiri.

"Coba dimakan aja dulu. Nanti lama-lama enak sendiri kok. Kalau Halilintar sama Taufan nggak mau makan, nanti papa sedih, lho," ujar Boboiboy.

"Taufan nggak mau papa sedih," ucap si kembaran kedua.

"Hali juga," sahut Halilintar kecil.

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Nah, kalau gitu kalian makan ya," ucapnya. Kedua kembaran tertua itu akhirnya mengangguk.

Pemilik kuasa elemen itu akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Sementara si kembaran terkecil menonton mereka makan, Boboiboy dan kedua putra kembarnya kemudian kembali menyantap makan siang mereka tanpa ada protes apa pun lagi.

.

.

.

Sedan putih milik Yaya meluncur mulus memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, wanita yang kini bekerja sebagai seorang guru SMP itu mengambil barang-barangnya dan melangkah ke dalam rumah berlantai dua yang ditempatinya sejak menikah dengan Boboiboy.

"Assalamualaikum," ucap Yaya begitu masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak ada yang menjawab salamnya.

Wanita yang mengenakan kerudung merah muda itu melangkah perlahan menyusuri rumahnya untuk mencari suami dan ketiga putranya. Suara-suara dari ruang keluarga membuat ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu melongok ke dalam.

Yaya melihat suaminya tengah tertidur di sofa dalam posisi duduk, dengan tiga putra kembar mereka tertidur di pangkuannya. Sang ibu tersenyum melihat pemadangan di hadapannya. Ia kemudian melangkah perlahan dan mematikan TV yang menyala tanpa ada yang menonton.

Boboiboy terbangun tepat setelah Yaya mematikan TV. Ia terkejut menatap istrinya yang seharusnya baru pulang besok pagi. "Yaya? Kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Baru saja. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat karena khawatir dengan anak-anak," ujar Yaya pelan. Ia duduk di sofa dan membelai rambut ketiga putranya pelan. "Tidak ada masalah, kan?" tanya ibu dari tiga anak itu.

"Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum. "Tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan mereka, aku jadi ingin memberikan penghargaan untukmu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Penghargaan untuk apa?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Penghargaan karena sanggup mengurusi mereka setiap hari. Bagaimana bisa kita punya anak-anak hiperaktif seperti mereka? Atau jangan-jangan anak kita tertukar waktu di rumah sakit?" ujar Boboiboy sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sang istri tertawa kecil. "Jangan bilang begitu. Mereka jelas-jelas anak kita. Kau tidak melihat kemiripan mereka denganmu?" tanya Yaya, mengusap pipi Gempa kecil lembut.

"Kalau wajahnya sih, iya. Tapi kalau sifat nakal mereka sepertinya bukan menurun dariku. Kurasa mereka mendapatkannya darimu," kata Boboiboy sambil tertawa pelan.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku selalu menjadi murid teladan di sekolah. Kau yang dulu jadi murid nakal, jadi sudah jelas kaulah yang mewariskannya pada anak-anak kita," kata Yaya.

"Aku nggak nakal, cuma sedikit bandel," kata Boboiboy membela diri.

"Sama aja," ucap Yaya sambil memutar bola matanya. Sang suami hanya nyengir.

Yaya kembali menatap tiga putra kecilnya. "Bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka?" tanyanya pada Boboiboy.

"Melelahkan, tapi rasanya juga sangat menyenangkan. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan jagoan-jagoan kecilku," ucap Boboiboy, dengan senyum sedikit sedih.

"Yah, kau terlalu sibuk bekerja di restoran. Sekali-kali luangkanlah waktu untuk anak-anakmu," saran Yaya.

"Kau benar," gumam Boboiboy. Ia mengacak rambut Halilintar kecil, membuat anak itu mengeluh pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Ayo kita bawa mereka ke kamar," kata Yaya. Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia mengangkat Halilintar dan Taufan sepelan mungkin, dan menggendong mereka ke kamar, sementara Gempa digendong oleh Yaya.

Pasangan suami istri itu melangkah sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan anak-anak mereka. Ketiga anak kembar itu juga sepertinya sangat kelelahan, mereka tidur dengan sangat pulas dalam gendongan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Boboiboy," bisik Yaya saat mereka menaiki tangga dengan perlahan.

"Hmm?" ucap Boboiboy, menoleh ke arah istrinya.

"Aku ingin punya anak lagi."

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Yap, berakhir dengan gajenya.**

 **Akhirnya bisa selesai juga yang satu ini.**

 **Entah kenapa aku suka kalau ngebayangin Boboiboy yang lagi ngurus anak, apalagi anak kembar, rasanya jadi unyu-unyu (?) gimana gitu**

 **Yah, pokoknya aku berterima kasih sekali buat yang udah menyempatkan mebaca fanfic aneh ini, dan untuk yang udah nge-review, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fanfic ini juga aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya ;)**


End file.
